


Sugar, Butter & Flour ~ CEO!SteveRogers x Baker!Reader (A Christmas Series)

by AgentLlamaSocks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Baker!Reader - Freeform, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Businessmen, CEO, Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Dad Steve Rogers, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, POV Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Sam Wilson, XReader, alternative universe, ceo!au, reader - Freeform, single dad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLlamaSocks/pseuds/AgentLlamaSocks
Summary: Steve Rogers is a Grinch, he pushes through the Christmas holidays with a smile for his young daughter, Sarah. The widower doesn’t enjoy the holidays and would rather focus on his work at the ‘Avengers Law Firm’ but with an upcoming ‘Christmas Wrap Party’ at the firm, his path becomes entwined with (YN) (LN), the owner of a small bakery who’s catering for the event and has managed to steal the heart of Steve’s young daughter. Will he fall for the young baker? Or will his bitterness toward the Christmas holidays and his grief keep him from finding happiness again during the ‘happiest time of the year’? - INSPIRED BY HALLMARK CHRISTMAS MOVIES! <3
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Opening up!

**_____________**

**YOUR POV**

Opening up the shop in the mornings was the most stressful but rewarding part of your day. The hustle and bustle of the city contrasted the almost serene and homely atmosphere of the bakery. Smells of freshly baked buttery croissants wafted out of the door, leaving a scent trail for the hungry passerby to follow. Flour dusted in your hair and hands, which you quickly dusted off onto your apron before waving to fellow shop-owners across the street, to Mrs Crazinski, who owned the flower shop or Mr McCloud, who owned the traditional-styled butcher shop. The shops in this corner of the city were like a little community, hiding amongst the busy streets of New York in plain sight. 

Picking up a piece of chalk, you started to write up the special ‘Sweet Treat Of the Day’ upon the chalkboard, the treat of the day was never the same, always coming up with something new and tasty for your customers to try. Sometimes you spent hours the night before testing and trying out new ingredients which would make people’s mouths water at just the name alone. Just as you were writing up the special, your tongue poking out of the side as you focused on the chalkboard, trying to write it perfectly when suddenly the door crashed open which made you drop the chalk piece to the floor with a squeak.

“ **MORNING!?** ” A flurry of auburn hair ran in, a yellow scarf wrapped tightly around their neck, it was your best friend Dot or Dottie as you called her sometimes, she was a highly rambunctious woman and your partner in crime. She helped you out on the ‘business’ side of your business, your focus was mostly on the treats themselves and baking “Morning Dot, nearly scared me half to death.” You teased and picked up the chalk piece you dropped and resumed writing up the new ‘Sweet Treat Of the Day’ which you wrote in soft cursive. 

Dot scoffed and put her bag down and pulled off her scarf “So, what the special today (YN)?” She leant against the counter and watched as you put the chalkboard up in its rightful place, facing the door “Today’s special is cinnamon spiced apple pie bites.” Dot let out a face of pure delight “Oh my god those sound heavenly! I don’t know how you do it, (YN).” You giggled in response “I just bake with the heart, when I get the idea I run with it. Want one to take with you?” You knew the answer already and approached the dessert cabinet which held your freshly-made treats. Dot nodded happily as she watched you gently take one out of the cabinet and wrap it in festive paper, starting to ring her up on the till.

“Already in the festive mood I see?” She looked around the bakery which had tinsel and decorations littered around the place, Christmas lights strung up above over the sit-in area of the bakery as well. Flushing gently, you nodded “I like to get in the festive season, it makes people more cheerful.” Pushing the buttons on the cash register “And I like to make people feel happy when they’re in here, a break from all the stress out there.” Pointing where the sound of car horns was coming from and the general sound of traffic. 

Smiling, Dot got out her purse “I think you always succeed at that, you could even make the grinchiest person smile I bet! So! How much do I owe ya?” Unzipping her purse, ready to pay. With a gentle ring, the total came up “That’ll be $3.50.” watching as your friend pulled out a five “Keep the change” Dot winked which made you laugh “Well! Aren’t you being rather generous?” cashing the 5 dollar note into the register, Dot snorting “What can I say? The holiday’s makes me feel generous!” The two of you laughing as you handed over the wrapped up treat in a small paper-bag. You turned your head suddenly when you heard your phone going off and then hearing the oven timer go off “Dot, be a pal and see who’s messaging me, I’m not letting these loaves burn!” You always put your phone to the side near the office, the kitchen and ovens needed your attention more than your phone did. 

Scuttling back into the kitchen, grabbing your oven mitts and opened up the large oven and took out the trays on trays of beautifully risen bread loaves, each dusted golden on-top. As you took out the last tray, you could hear Dot squealing happily, which made you call out “Dot? You alright?” Leaving the bread to cool for a moment, going to check on your friend and go see what was going on. Poking your head round front, seeing your friend clutching your phone in her hands with an awestruck expression upon her face “Uhm Dot?” looking at her as she turned her head to look at you 

**“The Avengers Law Firm want you to cater for their Christmas party…”**

You coughed on your own spit, shocked beyond belief. 

‘ **THE** Avengers Law Firm’ wants you to cater for them! **YOU!?**

“W-What?! No! You’re not being serious!” The law firm was notoriously wealthy, the clients were high-end officials, hell even politicians used the firm for their needs. You’d never catered for this big of a client, this was a big opportunity for the bakery and you couldn’t give up this big of a deal. Dot was as shocked as you were “You have to respond!” shoving the phone into your hands which were still covered in oven-mitts, you quickly shed the oven-mitts “How did they find out about the bakery!?” 

You were shocked, how would a big law firm like the Avengers find out about your bakery? You stared at the email which was sent by a representative from the company, your eyes scanned through the email, picking out the important parts.

_**‘Dear Miss (LN),** _

__

_**I am a representative from the ‘Avengers Law Firm’ and hoping to start correspondences with you concerning an offer for your bakery ‘Fairy-Cakes Bakery’ to work with our law firm for a catering job for our annual Christmas party. This is the biggest event for our company and we wish to share the opportunity with your business. If you wish to further communications and start working with us on the event, email back and we can organise a meeting with a representative who can agree to the terms. Thank you and hope to receive a response shortly.’** _

__

_**Maria Hill** _

_**(Representative for ‘Avengers Law’)** _

You looked up from your phone “I-I don’t know how to email back?! What if I sound like an idiot!” Looking at Dot, who took the phone “Hey Hey! Calm down, I deal with business emails all the time, I can sort this out! You focus on opening up the shop! We can do this!” Dot reassured you, you nodded and flipped the sign around to say ‘Open’. You let out a deep breath “Okay… I can do this! We can do this! I’m taking this offer!” Dot cheered as she typed out an email as you turned the ‘CLOSED’ sign around to say ‘OPEN!’.

This morning was definitely one of the most eventful opening mornings for the bakery yet.

____________

**Steve’s POV**

I was up making myself some coffee, dressed in my shirt and trousers, my tie not tied yet. Still in the process of waking up and getting adjusted and enjoying the morning-time for a little bit before the rush of work began. Sipping my black coffee, I relaxed at the kitchen-counter and enjoyed the peace and quiet for a moment

“ **DADDY!** ” A loud squeal could be heard from upstairs, peace never lasts when you have a tiny child tornado in your house. I turned to watch the stairs as the sound of little feet padded against the floorboards upstairs, a little figure appearing at the top of the stairs. The little girl with golden curls, matching my hair perfectly, said hair covering her eyes a little so she used her forearm to push the hair away from her face, letting out a large cheesy grin. That cheesy grin made me smile “Morning Sunshine, careful going down the stairs remember!” 

**His little girl.**

**His Sunshine.**

**His Sarah.**

Sarah held onto the banister and headed down the stairs carefully, watching her feet as not to tumble down the stairs, she hopped onto the landing when she reached the final step, she rushed over to where I was sitting at the kitchen-counter. Sarah climbed up onto my lap, she was dressed in her ‘Winnie the Pooh’ onesie as it was starting to get cold outside and I didn’t want her getting too cold in the night. I brushed my hand through Sarah’s hair and smoothed it back away from her face “How did you sleep sweetheart?” Wrapping my arm around my daughter’s waist gently, holding her safely on my lap as she looked up at me “I slept good, Daddy!” giggling and stared up at me, she had her mother’s hazel brown eyes. 

Humming softly, I held Sarah close “You’re getting to spend the day with Uncle Bucky today! You excited?” I began to softly tickle her sides as she squealed “I love Uncle Bucky!” It was the weekend and of course I was still working on a case so I asked Buck to babysit her today, not that Bucky minded. He loved his niece to death honestly and would do anything for her. 

Holding Sarah on my hip, I decided that breakfast needed to be sorted out “What do you want for breakfast, Sunshine?” he asked and watched as Sarah tried to decide “Strawberry Jelly on toast!” She pointed to the loaf of bread “I can definitely get that ready for you, Sunshine. Want some fruit as well?” Placing Sarah down as I went to get started on her breakfast, she nodded and waddle around and went to watch some morning cartoons as she waited for her breakfast patiently, plopping down in front of the TV. 

Putting the bread in the toaster, I finished off my coffee and watched over Sarah as she watched ‘Sofia the First’ on the TV. I began cutting up a banana for Sarah’s breakfast on a chopping board, plating everything up as I waited for the toaster to pop up, sighing. 

Sarah was 5 already, in Kindergarten and growing up so fast. Too fast for my liking. I didn’t want my little girl growing up so fast. It felt like only a few moments ago, I was holding her for the first time, her head dusted with soft golden hair, no doubt I was her dad. The toaster pinged as the bread popped up, grabbing it quickly, I spread the strawberry jelly on for her “Alright Sunshine! eat your breakfast at the table!” Seeing her scuttle to the kitchen table, meaning I wouldn’t have to watch ‘Paw Patrol’ for the 8th time in a row. Placing the plate of food down in front of Sarah “want juice!” Sarah squealed and looked up at me from her seat “What’s the magic word?” Quirking my brow and watching as my daughter giggled “Pwease!” I nodded and ruffled her hair, getting her some orange juice.

“Good Morning!” Bucky burst in, his leather jacket in the crook of his elbow, wearing one of his burgundy Henley shirts, his hair swept back into a bun to keep it off his face, he grinned as he heard the squeals of little Sarah “UNCLE BUCKY!!!” obviously excited to see her uncle again, strawberry jelly on her cheeks from her toast. Chuckling, I embraced Bucky “Ready to spend the day out with Sarah?” Bucky hugged his best friend for a moment “Of course! Me and Sarah are going to have the best time together today! Just the two of us!” Bucky grinned and rested his back against the fridge as I checked my phone, it was from Maria saying that the caterer agreed to a meeting. 

But we only had one person who could go out of the business today to go meet with said caterer, we always preferred to have a pair meeting with collaborators. And since this was a bakery, we needed someone to test the confectionery before we signed anything for certain. That’s when the idea hit.

“Hey Buck, could you possibly do me a favour when you’re out with Sarah?” Asking Bucky, knowing that as soon as I mention who would be joining the two, he would not be happy “A favour? Want me to do a grocery shop too?” Acting sassy and quirking his brow, making Sarah giggle into her toast. Rolling my eyes, I continued “We’re hiring a bakery to cater for our Christmas Party but we need someone to test out their goods before we sign anythin-” Bucky interrupted “I’m sold! You know I have a sweet tooth Bud, and so does Sarah. We’re perfect for the job aren’t we?” Sarah squealed and nodded “Yep yep!” finishing her toast.

“But you’ll have to go with someone who’ll sort out the business part so… I’m asking Sam to join the two of you.” I saw Bucky’s face drop, him and Sam had a rivalry of sorts, like siblings which keep trying to outwit each other, I always had to break apart any scuffles they had with each other, flashbacks to thanksgiving dinner last year made me shiver.

**“NO!”**

**“YES!! UNCLE SAMMY!!”**

Bucky looked betrayed at Sarah’s exclamations “But don’t you want a day with your favourite uncle?” He pouted towards Sarah, watching as she pondered up what to say back “No! I want to spend the day with my favourite uncles!” Bucky knew he couldn’t fight Sarah on this, not when he knew that if he said no, she’d pull out what he called the inherited **‘Steve Rogers Puppy Dog Eyes’.** Anyone and everyone lost to those eyes. 

“Fine… Bird-brain can come with.” Bucky was not impressed but Sarah wanted him there and Steve needed this for work. I smiled at him and nodded “Thanks Buck.” texting Sam that the plan was a-go and to get to his apartment as soon as possible. Watching as Bucky wiped Sarah’s face clean with a napkin since she had jelly all over her face “Well sunshine, you should go get dressed since Uncle Sam’s on his way!” Sarah nodded and scurried off to go get changed, she was quite independent for a kindergartner and liked getting dressed herself, together they usually laid an outfit out for her the day before just to make it easier for her in the mornings

“She’s grown up so fast…” Bucky sighed and watched as Sarah climbed up the stairs on her own “I remember her first taking her steps, it was on your birthday.” looking over to me, I remembered that day, I cried when she took her first steps “She’s still my baby, she always will be…” sighing as I heard Sarah giggling upstairs to herself. Hearing the front door open, I turned my head to see Sam walking in “Morning Steve! Sarah getting ready?” He wiped his shoes off on the doormat “Yeah she’ll be down in a sec.” Still sat at the kitchen-counter as I watched Bucky and Sam catch eyes, it felt like a stand-off.

Like cat versus dog. 

Sam cleared his throat “Bucky.” Bucky frowned and glared at Sam “Samuel…” I just rolled my eyes “Can you two behave for Sarah’s sake?!” I honestly sounded exasperated, annoyed by the two of them. They both glared at me for a moment before they sighed, crossing their arms “Fine. We’ll behave!” still glaring at each other slightly but their eyes softened when Sarah came waddling in, wearing a cute pink polar bear jumper with a dungaree dress “Uncle Bucky! Can you help me with my hair!!” Holding pink hair ties, brush and a bow in her hands, needing help with her messy blonde hair. Bucky was immediately by Sarah’s side and had her on his lap, brushing out her hair and pulling her hair gently into two ponytails, sliding the bow into her hair as well “There! Now let's get your jacket and shoes!” Sam grinned and grabbed Sarah’s jacket and shoes for her “Hey Sarah-bean! Come get your jacket and shoes!” He called out, watching as Sarah rushed to cuddle Sam’s legs, happy to see him. 

I watched my two best friends help Sarah with her coat and shoes, I grabbed Sarah’s backpack for her, it was a paw patrol backpack and was her favourite “Here you go Sunshine, you have fun with your uncles alright?” smiling and holding my arms out for a hug, Sarah launched herself into my arms “I will Daddy! Have fun at work!” She hugged me happily, I kissed her forehead gently as I watched her pull away and walk off with Sam and Bucky. Waving them off at the door, I turned to check the clock, I needed to be in work by for an hours time for a meeting with a client.

That was definitely enough time to make myself another coffee. 

________________________

**BACK TO THE BAKERY~~**

**YOUR POV**

It had been a few hours since I had Dot write up that email response for me, Maria had gotten back to me and said that the representative would be out to the bakery in the next couple of hours to discuss the catering job and to test some of the bakery’s treats. You would be lying if you said you weren’t nervous about a company official coming into your small bakery, you were scared they’d rip into you. You kept serving up to your customers, chatting with your regulars who came in a lot when they were in the area, packaging up their orders. Christmas music softly playing in the shop, getting everyone into the Christmas spirit slowly “Here you go Barry! I hope your wife enjoys the cheesecake!” Handing the bag of treats over to Barry, who nodded “Its wouldn’t be a date night without one of your cheesecakes, (YN)!” He put a tip in the jar and took the bag, walking out of the shop happily. Waving him off, you put the cash in the register and heard the timer go off, that would be the shortbread. 

Heading back into the kitchen, sliding on your mitts, you started to pull out the trays of baked shortbread cookies, the buttery smell wafting into your nose delightfully. The bell which notified when a customer entered went off, you turned your head “I’ll be there in just a moment!” you called out and put the cookies on a rack to cool off, quickly dusting caster sugar on-top of them before leaving them to cool. Walking up to the front, you took off the oven mitts and stuffed them into the string of your apron, you could hear 3 different voices. You entered the front of shop and now could match 2 of the 3 different voices to faces. There were two tall men, they had a sense of tension between them which was palpable, you held back a giggle but then heard a soft voice from just below the counter speak out “Uncle Sam! Uncle Buck! Look at all the caaaake!” Peeking your head over the counter, you came face to face with a big pair of hazel brown eyes and golden hair “Hello there!” you spoke softly, the little girl giggled “Do you make all of these cakes?” Smiling, you nodded “I do! I make everything fresh everyday!” your words made the little girl’s eyes widen “Really?!” You couldn’t help but smile at this little girl, she was just a bundle of sunshine.

Glancing up to the two guys “What can I do for you gentlemen?” Asking them, resting my elbow against the counter, watching as one of them stepped forward “Hello I’m Sam Wilson, I’m partly here on business, I’m a representative for ‘Avengers Law’.” You gulped and looked at him “I-I see.” you tried not to stutter but failed, Sam chuckled “But as you can see, I’m also here with my niece, she’s our taste-tester.” The little girl giggled at that, the other guy who was with them picked her up and held her on his hip with ease “I’m the other uncle, Uncle Bucky as you probably heard.” he shrugged his shoulders.

You nodded and slightly relaxed, realising there wasn’t a heavy pressure being placed on you right now “Shall we start with the taste test?” you quirked a brow which made the little girl nod fervently, excited to try some sweet treats “Now what’s your name, little taste-tester?” Asking the little girl, who looked at you happily “Sarah! What’s your name?” smiling you responded “Nice to meet you, Sarah! I’m (YN)! Would you like to pick some things for you and your uncles to taste test?” Little Sarah nodded quickly and wriggled out of Bucky’s arms so she could walk over to the dessert case, her little chubby hands on the glass as she stared at the pure variety of sweet treats, never seeing this many desserts in one place before. 

Bucky laughed and watched his niece stare at the sweet treats in wonder “This place is like Willy Wonka’s factory!” he noted which made you and Sam snort “I get that comment a lot!” Glancing to Sarah, who was still trying to decide on what to test “So how long have you guys been open?” Sam asked and walked up to the counter “We’ve been open for a whole year actually! I’m happy that my little business is thriving!” giggling softly and dusting off your apron. Sam and Bucky nodded and smiled, Sarah called out “I’VE DECIDED!” She called out and was pointing at the cabinet, you walked over “Let's get your order ready then! What do you like the look of?” Doting on Sarah, picking up your kitchen tongs and taking out the cakes and desserts which Sarah chose and plated them up, putting them on the counter “Shall I bring these to a table?” Sam and Bucky agreed and herded Sarah over to a table, sitting down, the Christmas lights hung from above gave certain spots on the floor and table a soft red and green glow. You carried the plates over to the table and placed them down, giving each of them a fork and spoon to use.

Sarah had chosen 3 desserts. 

Her first choice was a British classic, a slice of Victoria Sponge cake, the sponge itself was soft and moist with the top dusted in powdered sugar for decoration. The jam or jelly in the middle was a simple strawberry jam sandwiched together with a smooth buttercream, the two layers of the cake gently sandwiched together but not hard enough for the cream and jam to spill down the sides of the bottom layer. You hoped to introduce a British classic to your customers and possibly introduce a new favourite cake into their lives.

Her second choice was a donut, one of your late-night creations that you came up with. The donut itself was the perfect thickness, not too thin and not too thick. The flavouring was the special part of the donut, it was caramel apple flavoured. Inside the donut, there was an almost apple-pie filling inside with a caramel sweetness peeking through which would sate any sweet-tooth’s cravings.

The last choice Sarah made was a cookie, this was a limited edition Christmas cookie, it was created when you remembered the sweets and candy you ate growing up. The soft and still warm cookie was flavoured and inspired by ‘Terry’s Chocolate Orange’, you remember opening one of those around this time of year, sometimes getting them in your stocking. The chocolate bits in the cookie were melty, oozing when you broke the cookie apart, the chocolate infused with an orange zest and flavour. You hoped this would feel nostalgic to some people and make people smile.

You sat back and watched them take bits of your desserts, awaiting a reaction from them, most of your customers left with their desserts so you never got to see their reaction to trying out your creations so you were excited to see Sarah, Bucky and Sam’s reactions. Sarah’s little face lit up, she was digging into the Victoria sponge cake happily with her fork clutched in her tiny hand, crumbs all over her cheeks. Bucky on the other hand, had his hand on the donut and the filling was covering his lips and dripping a little bit into his facial hair which made you snort a little. Sam was trying out the cookie and was in awe when he broke apart the cookie and saw the gooey chocolate dribbling from the cracks when you pulled it apart. You bit your nails, watching them with a smile on your face, swaying to the soft sound of Christmas music playing.

“You like em?” asking the three of them who nodded, swapping around the desserts so they’d all get a taste of each of the chosen desserts, you giggled “I’m glad!” Bucky turned his head “They’re just… wow!” He wiped the filling from his facial hair with his finger and licked it off. Sam nodded “For once in my life, I agree with Bucky!” Bucky glared at Sam’s comment, who just smirked at him in response. Sarah had her mouth full of cake, cheeks covered in crumbs, legs swinging back and forth on the chair. Sarah finished her mouthful “They’re scrumptious!” You snorted a little, so did the boys, not expecting that word to come out of her mouth “Well I’m glad I get your seal of approval!” using your apron to gently wipe the crumbs off of her flushed chubby cheeks, she squealed “that tickles!” You finished wiping her face clean of cake crumbs “There.”

You turned to Sam “Has the taste test changed whether or not you want to work with me?” You were much more relaxed so joked around with them, Sam laughed “It definitely solidified us wanting to hire you for the catering job! Those were delicious!” He reached into his satchel “I suppose the fun stuff has to end for a little, boring business stuff now.” You nodded and glanced to Sarah “I have a small reading nook over there, I’m talking business with your Uncle Sam now.” Sarah nodded happily and dragged Bucky with her to go read, he was happy to be escaping the business stuff. 

Sam brought out the paperwork to go over, you remembered what Dot had told you and knew what to look out for in a contract, Dot had a business degree so you trusted her advice. Flicking through the paperwork, eyes flickering across the page and taking in all the legalities of the job and the pay you would be receiving for said job. You’d only catered for weddings so you weren’t used to the extensive contract which was placed in your lap but you got through it and agreed to any terms and asked about anything that raised concern. And with a simple signature, you’d made the deal with ‘Avengers Law’, officially catering for their event. You even shook hands with Sam, officiating the deal. 

Sam called over Bucky and Sarah “Business talk is over! You guys still up for seeing Frozen 2?” Asking Sarah, who’d been pestering Steve about wanting to go see it but suddenly she pouted “B-But I wanna stay here with (YN)!” She whined, the boys didn’t know what to do but you stepped in “Hey kiddo, going to the movies sounds fun! I wish I could go see Frozen 2 but I have to work! And hey, if you ask your daddy or your uncles, you’re welcome to come back here sometime and bake with me?” You suggested, kneeling on the ground and getting down onto her level, not towering over her. She gasped “Really?!” excited at that idea, you nodded and smiled “But only if you’re good and go have fun with your uncles!” She nodded and rushed over to stand with Sam. Bucky helped you to your feet “You’re really good with kids.” he noted, you smiled “I get a lot of customers with children, I learnt a few things.” 

Bucky smiled slightly “Can we take something to go? I think Sarah’s dad definitely needs to try one of these treats.” You smiled “Of course! What kind of flavours does he like? He got a sweet-tooth?” Bucky shook his head “He prefers savoury or deeper things like dark chocolate I suppose.” he tried to explain, but even with just a tiny description, you had a few things picked out already “I have a few things in mind.” walking back to the dessert cabinet, you picked out a few things “Here’s a bourbon and maple syrup donut, a personal favourite of my adult customers.” Bucky nodded as you wrapped it up in the festive wrapping paper, humming Christmas songs to yourself faintly “Do you think Sarah would like something for later? An after-dinner treat for being a good girl?” Sarah’s ears perked up at that “Can I Uncle Buck? Uncle Sam?” Looking between them for reassurance, they both nodded “Pick something, kiddo.” She rushed back up to the cabinet and pointed to the gingerbread men “One of those, please!” showcasing her manners and politeness “Thank you for being so polite, Sarah! I’ll get that right for you Little Miss!” Using your tongs to take one gingerbread man out and wrapped it up in the festive paper which made Sarah smile “The paper has candy-canes on it!” she squealed and peered up at the counter from where she stood “Indeed! Its coming up to Christmas after all!” smiling widely at the little girl who then spoke “How did you know I’ve been a good girl today?” tilting her head. You smiled faintly and knew exactly what to say “Well. A jolly man in a red suit told me you’d been a very good girl and only good girls get dessert after all!” Seeing her little face light up at that “Santa told you I’d been good!?” she squealed and bounced up and down “Yes he did! Continue being a good girl for your uncles okay?” You winked, she nodded happily as you handed over the wrapped gingerbread man to her, giving Bucky the wrapped donut. Bucky reached for his wallet “How much do I owe you?” he opened it and prepared to pay when you held your hand up “Its on the house! Please just make sure you guys enjoy your day and the rest of the holidays.” smiling, watching as Bucky put his wallet away “Thank you Miss (YN), I hope you have a good day.” He walked towards the door as Sam followed, Sarah began to wave “Bye Miss (YN)! I’ll ask my daddy about coming to bake with you!” She waved and held her gingerbread man in her other hand, walking out of the shop with them. 

“Bye! Have a nice day!” Waving goodbye to them, sighing softly, that little girl really did make you smile, she was just so darn sweet. Watching out the window, watching as Sarah happily skipped down the street, heading to their car. Turning away from the window, you headed round back to grab the trays of shortbread, which were probably fully cooled by now, preparing them for display. Hearing the bell go off again, you knew it was a customer, probably a regular in for their usual coffee and cake. 

And you couldn’t help but smile even wider when you chatted with them, still buzzing and full of happy giggles from spending time with little Sarah, she really was a little ray of sunshine.

__________________

**Steve’s POV**

Arriving back from work, I parked in the apartment building’s secure parking lot before heading up, briefcase in one hand and my phone in another. Opening the front door gently, I called out “Guys! I’m home!” Wandering in, I came to find Sarah asleep on Bucky’s chest, who two was passed out, she was in her Elsa dress, obviously went to see Frozen 2 today as planned. Sam was in the kitchen, sipping a coffee “Hey man, yeah she crashed immediately after dinner, her face was nearly in her spaghetti.” Sam had cleaned the dishes clearly and left them to air dry on the rack “Thank you for today, so did you go to the bakery?” Sam nodded “Steve, the owner is extremely kind and their food is divine, you made the right choice choosing them to cater for the Christmas party.” I smiled “Good. What did Sarah think?” I asked, Sarah’s sweet-tooth was always the best judge “She loved everything placed in front of her but she loved the owner more, she was begging to stay and bake with her.” He chuckled softly, I smiled, “Well I trust my daughter’s opinion on sweet things.”

Sam smiled “Shall we get them to bed?” Pointing to the sleeping figures of Bucky and Sarah, both cuddled on the couch sleepily. Grinning, I wandered over to the couch and picked up Sarah, holding her to my chest gently and trying not to jostle her “Let's get you to bed, Sunshine.” carrying her up the stairs to her room. The walls of the room were painted with pictures of animals and mythical creatures, I’d painted her room for her when she was very little and I was on paternity. Memories flooding back to me as I picked up her onesie, helping her out of her Elsa dress gently and putting on the onesie, had to make sure she was kept warm throughout the night. New York winters can get very cold, especially for little ones like Sarah. After gently zipping up the onesie, I placed her down into her princess bed, pulling the covers over her and sliding her favourite teddy bear since birth, Bucky Bear under her arm. She immediately cuddled into it, I kissed her forehead softly and switched on her star night-light, quietly leaving her room, making sure the door was cracked open a little “Goodnight my Sunshine…” 

I left her to sleep, walking down the stairs to see Sam trying to lift Bucky “I’ll give him a lift home, I can bring him back tomorrow to collect his car.” I nodded and helped Sam get Bucky to the lift “By the way, the baker picked something out for you, something to fit your tastes. Its on the counter.” Sam waved goodbye as the lift descended, taking Sam and Bucky to the parking lot, leaving me standing there in my apartment. I turned to the kitchen and found the little package on the counter, decorated in festive candy-cane wrapping, I wasn’t one for the holidays but the details of the packaging made me chuckle gently. Unwrapping it carefully, I pulled out a donut, I quirked a brow in curiosity and leant in to take a gentle bite. 

Flavours burst into my mouth with a single bite, the faint sweetness of maple syrup coating my lips but it was nicely complemented with the smokey and deep taste of bourbon, I’d never tasted a donut like this before. Again, I didn’t usually enjoy sweet things, but the balance of the sweet maple syrup and the deep bourbon liquor made me go in to take another bite. This baker, the one who seemed to enchant his best friend and his daughter, definitely knew how to pick out a treat for those who didn’t like things ‘too sweet’.

I thought to myself for a moment, it entered my head as I took the final bite of the donut **‘I guess I just might have to go meet this baker and buy another one of these’** and as I thought, I turned to stare out my window. And as I did, the first snow for December began to fall gently, the snowflakes floating past the window-glass and cascading down, refracting light like shimmering glitters. 

**The Christmas season had officially and properly begun.**

**END OF CHAPTER 1 ------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2 - Little Miss Sweet Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Mention of Loss of Loved one & LOTS OF FLUFF! Steve and Reader meet in this chapter!
> 
> Word Count - 4338

**Steve’s POV**

Today was a momentous occasion, Steve Rogers had a day-off. Something which Bucky always teased him about was his lack of free time. Being a working parent was something difficult to balance, especially as a single-parent, working both roles of mom and dad for Sarah. Both the disciplinarian and the fun parent, another set of dynamics to balance inside of himself. Adjusting his dressing-gown, he sat in the comfort of his couch, Sarah having not woken up yet, still tuckered out from spending yesterday out in the snow with Bucky at the park. The television softly playing reruns of Christmas films he hadn’t seen since he was growing up, a cup of coffee on the coffee-table and his phone nowhere in sight, when Steve was out of office, he tried to disengage himself as much as possible, wanting to take these days off to be with Sarah entirely. 

Said phone currently on the kitchen counter alongside the remains of the doughnut which Steve had received from the baker Sarah couldn’t stop babbling about, constantly begging to go back and bake with the sweet lady who owned the bakery. Walking over to the kitchen counter, staring at the empty paper-bag which was imprinted with the logo and the address for said bakery on the somewhat crumpled paper-bag. 

**_‘Fairy-Cakes Bakery’_**

**_353 Columbus Ave_ **

**_New York, NY 10024_ **

With the bag in hand, Steve ran his finger across the logo on the bag and hummed, an idea coming forth as he heard the padding of little feet on the floorboards up above, the soft giggling gave away that the sound wasn’t a rat but instead…

A cheeky little monkey.

Sarah was giggling and made her way down the stairs, making her way down carefully before running up to Steve “DADDYYYY!” She raced forward and came face-first into Steve’s calves and knees “Hi Sunshine.” Picking her up and placing her upon his hip “Why are you still in your sleeping clothes, Daddy? Don’t you have work?” Tilting her head up at him, Steve chuckled “Sunshine, Daddy has a day-off today to spend with you.” He lay a peck to the crown of her head gently “REALLY?!” Sarah perked up immediately and wriggled in Steve’s arms excitedly “I get to spend a WHOLE day with you?!” The deeper meaning behind those words made Steve flinch slightly, it was true that he rarely got good time alone with his daughter, today was the start of a small change he’d hoped to start making. Steve nodded “Yes Sunshine and I think I have an idea of what we could do today.” Booping his daughter on the nose gently, with his finger, his daughter doing the head-tilt thing again “How about we head to the bakery that you keep talking about?”

Sarah was bubbling with excitement “WE’RE GOING TO SEE MISS (YN)?!” She wriggled “I have to get ready! So do you Daddy!?” She squealed and rushed towards the stairs, Steve chuckling and following after his enthusiastic daughter who scrambled to her room to get changed, so he decided to follow suit and clean himself up in preparation for heading out. Changing into a simple blue shirt and trousers, not as dressed up as he usually was due to his work attire being so formal. Swiping his hair back and taming his growing facial hair, the ‘dad beard’ as Bucky called it on many occasions, staring at his reflection in the mirror, it was a stark comparison to the man who started his career all those years ago, he’d aged in those years. The tiredness which lingered under his eyes, fatigue and droning nature of meetings and writing reports. 

But Sarah brought out the energy and happier side to Steve which many people at work never saw. Never saw in the same capacity that Sarah and those closest to him saw. The lighter side of Steve which had been in hiding since Peggy. A side of him he missed dearly. Today, the weight of his work was off his shoulders and all that mattered today was his little girl who he heard running up to his door. Turning on his heel, he saw his beautiful little girl waiting at his door, her soft brown eyes full of wonder and excitement about what today might hold “I’m ready Daddy!” giggling as she dressed herself with ease, becoming better at doing the buttons on her cardigans day by day. Walking over and picking her up with ease, Steve happily carried his daughter back downstairs “Let’s get a few things packed with us and we can get going.” He definitely still babied Sarah, but she was his only child, his little girl.

So of course she was coddled and spoilt rotten by her father. 

Steve grabbed her paw-patrol backpack for her and packed a few snacks and a juice-box inside she got hungry on the way into the city, he’d learned over the years of being a lone dad, he needed to pack for any eventuality, like the apocalypse itself would start any moment. Handing over the backpack to his daughter as well as her coat and boots, helping her tie the laces as she hadn’t gotten the knack of it.

“I wanna do my own laces but I can’t!” Sarah crossed her arms in a huff, her chubby cheeks looking even more round when she pouted her petted lips. Steve laughed and rubbed his daughter’s cheek gently “You’ll get the hang of it, Sunshine. How about I teach you a rhyme your nana taught me to help me tie my laces?” Sarah nodded excitedly and sat on her dad’s lap on the floor as he reached to guide her hands with the tricky shoelaces.

_“Over, under, around and through,_

_Meet Mr. Bunny Rabbit, pull and through.”_

Steve recited the rhyme for his daughter as he guided her little hands to tie the laces, taking his time to show her each step, finally tying the laces up and clapping his hands happily “There. And if you remember that rhyme and keep practicing, you’ll be a shoelace tying champ!” Blowing a raspberry into his daughter’s cheek as she squealed “DADDY! Your chin is scratchy!?” Pouting as Steve let out a bellowed chuckle “Oh is it now?” He did it again and rubbed his bearded chin into his daughter’s face, making her squeal even louder “DADDY!!” She wriggled in Steve’s lap as she was being tickled, a happy moment between the two. Steve laughed and looked down at his daughter “Okay I relent! Since we want to go visit your friend the baker don’t you?” He stopped tickling her as he saw her now burst into the widest of smiles “Miss (YN)?! We have to go now Daddy!” grabbing her father’s hand and trying to get him up onto his feet and drag him out the door, giving him on a few moments to grab his shoes, jacket and the 3 essentials.

Phone, keys and wallet. 

Being rushed into the lift by little Sarah who was jumping up and down excitedly, the two descending in the lift from their 2 floor penthouse home, heading down to the private parking lot which contained his car and motorcycle, the latter something he hadn’t ridden on in many years, not since little Sarah’s birth. Walking up to his car, he helped Sarah into her car-seat, strapping her in before heading over to his side of the car, starting the ignition and strapping himself in. Driving out of the car park and using the GPS to direct him to the bakery.

Sarah giggled “Music, Daddy! Music-time!” She insisted, to which Steve gave in and flicked through the music stations before Sarah called out again “No Daddy! Special CD!” Steve smiled faintly, the CD she was mentioning was a CD of music from his childhood to music he and Peggy used to drive to, all the music was suitable for Sarah but some of the songs made him smile sadly as he drove, his eyes on the road as he listened solely to the sound of the GPS and Sarah’s singing, blocking out any of the songs which were too difficult to listen to. Songs which were too significant for him and the past, songs which hurt. 

Soon enough after avoiding the traffic as much as he could, they turned into the street where the bakery was hidden from the main-street, immediately the atmosphere was different. The busyness of the city didn’t touch this nook, the shops were their own little community with the butchers, flower shop and of course, the bakery in questioned they’d travelled through the city to get to. Parking up beside the shop, he got out and stood on the pavement as he helped Sarah out of her car-seat and onto the ground beside him. Locking up the car and getting a ticket for parking before turning to look at the bakery which was decked out in Christmas decorations, something which made Steve grimaced slightly. Sarah was excitable and rushed up to the window “I see her! Come on Daddy!” Grabbing his hand and dragging him inside, the bell above the door ringing, notifying the owner of their arrival, whose back was turned. 

“Miss (YN)!” Sarah squeaked which made the owner turn around finally, her hair dusted with flour leaving a white caste in her hair which was styled in an easy way but in a way which suited her features. Steve’s eyes locked onto her own, her cheeks tinted a faint pink “Hi there!” The woman smiled and pulled her eyes from Steve’s and looked down at Sarah “Hi again, I’m guessing this guy here is your dad huh?” Steve smiled “Steve,” he introduced himself as Sarah nodded and giggled, holding onto his hand happily “We came to see you! Daddy enjoyed his doughnut, his beard was covered in crumbs in the morning when I woke up!” Steve coughed and used his spare hand to cover his mouth and to hide his flushed cheeks “I see.” (YN) turned her eyes to look at Steve, a smile on her face “Your friend Bucky said you didn’t like sweet things so I’m glad to know you enjoyed it.” Pure joy in her eyes at the thought of people just enjoying her baking “Yes. I very much enjoyed it.” Steve ran his fingers through his beard, as if making sure there was no crumbs in it this time. (YN) smiled “So Sarah, how would you like to help me do some baking today? Only if your dad doesn’t mind of course!” Kneeling down to Sarah’s height and looking between Sarah and Steve. Sarah looked at her dad happily “Can I Daddy?! Can I Can I?!” Looking at Steve with puppy-dog eyes, and of course he gave in “Of Course that’d be alright Sunshine.”

(YN) rose to her feet and smiled, running a hand through her hair “Wanna go wash your hands and get an apron on?” Sarah nodded and followed (YN) to go wash her hand and gave her a small apron which had snowflakes on it, helping her tie the apron for her, muttering something under her breath “ _Over, under, around and through, Meet Mr. Bunny Rabbit, pull and through_.” Sarah gasped “You know the Mr Bunny rabbit song!” turning to (YN) and rushing up to her dad “Daddy! Miss (YN) knows your Mr Bunny Rabbit song!” Steve looked up to (YN) and then to Sarah “She does eh?” (YN) smiled “I sometimes say the song when I’m tying up my apron, habits never die.” (YN)’s cheeks were flushed in embarrassment slightly as she rose back to her feet from when she was knelt down tying Sarah’s apron for her. Sarah tugged at the edge of your apron softly, pulling you from your rising embarrassment “Miss (YN), what are we going to bake?” excitement clearly spread across the little girl’s face “How about cupcakes or even fairy cakes?” Sarah squealed and nodded excitedly, bouncing up and down, ready to start baking. 

Steve took a seat at a table which made (YN) raise a brow “Sitting this out eh?” cheeks still tinged faintly pink as she looked at him, Sarah distracted for a moment by the Christmas ornaments. Steve looked at the baker with an amused expression “I’m not much of a baker to be honest.” He rested back in the seat “I can cook but baking isn’t my strong-suit.” Sarah joined in “Daddy can’t bake, last time we tried to make pancakes, they were like rocks!” sending a cheeky smile to her father, standing beside (YN) who let out an uncontrollable laugh/snort. 

Steve watched her snort and laugh and how she quickly contained herself and covered her mouth and nose “I’m so sorry for laughing!” The remnants of the laughter in her throat, threatening to come out again if triggered. Steve smiled faintly “She gets the humor from her uncles, they’ve teased me since college about my baking skills.” It felt like a window was being formed, a peek through into Steve’s inner self that he was letting this woman see, he didn’t know why he felt so comforted in her presence and the setting of her little bakery. 

**_YOUR POV_ **

As you smiled at Steve for another moment “Well maybe I can teach you a fool-proof recipe that won’t end up in disaster,” you offered, not knowing where the confidence was coming from to say this to the highly attractive man that sat down in your bakery. You think its maybe your friend Dot’s energy and behaviours rubbing off on you, god you hoped this didn’t make you look like an idiot. 

Steve cracked a smile again, chuckling which made your stomach twist in a nice way, as strange as that sounded in your head. Steve smiled “I don’t think any recipe is fool-proof with me around.” his brow raised, it was almost as if a younger version of the man before you was now sat there, a shroud of shadow left him and was letting him smile. With an equal playful tone, you retorted “I like a challenge,” crossing your arms across your apron with a smile across your face “But for now, how about we start on those cupcakes?” looking over to Sarah, who was looking at the desserts cabinet, she perked up and followed you as you led her around back to the kitchen “There’s a window in the kitchen, you can sit by the window to keep an eye on her?” you offered to which Steve nodded and followed after the two of you, this was when you were reminded how tall and broad he was, not that you hadn’t noticed it when you first saw him and Sarah enter the bakery. 

Entering the kitchen, you tried to quell the growing redness in your cheeks, focusing on baking with Sarah, though you felt Steve’s eyes from the window, watching as the two of you worked together to make the batter for the cupcakes. Your holiday playlist softly playing as you baked, the festive songs playing through the portable speaker you always brought into work, letting the music fills you with spirit and cheer. Sarah was perched on a stool beside you so she was level with the table, able to stir the batter and help. Her little hands dusted with flour as she helped pour in the cups of flour, her little apron dusted with flour a little which reminded you of the snow which had started to fall across the city a few days ago. With the bowl of batter, you whisk the batter till fluffy, you showed Sarah each step and smiled, even gently booping her nose with your flour covered finger, smiling as she let out a happy squeal. Taking a glance at the window for a moment, you locked eyes with Steve. His blue eyes on yours, your palms getting sweaty for a second before you pulled away from his eyes and focusing on distributing the batter into some cases. 

Two trays of cupcake cases were laid out in front of you and Sarah, giving her a spoon and showing her how much batter to use in each “Should reach up to there, so they can rise and not overflow!” Like a machine, you filled your tray quickly as you were so used to the action, deciding to help Sarah “Need a little help?” seeing as the little girl’s hand was shaking as she tried to concentrate so hard on filling each case perfectly, you reached around and guided her hand “There we go! You’re doing so well with filling these, giving my best friend a run for her money!” giggling with Sarah as you helped her complete the second tray of cupcakes. Carrying the trays over to the ovens, placing them in gently to bake “We have 15 minutes to wait! Time to clean up! Everyone’s least favourite part!” Sarah just seemed excited to be in the kitchen and up for doing anything and spending time with you which made time fly so fast. 

**_TIME SKIP ~~_ **

Sarah had fallen asleep on the table, her little hand still grasping the bag of green icing she was using to ice her cupcake masterpiece that she’d been working on before she passed out. You smiled, looking at Steve who was watching his daughter fondly, turning back to the cupcakes you grabbed a cake-box from up front and started to fill the box with the cupcakes you and Sarah made. Sprinkles covering the table from Sarah’s excitement with decorating, you’d clean it up after you got all this sorted. Gently, you picked up Sarah, removing the icing bag from her hands and putting that on the table before you carried her out of the kitchen and out to Steve who was at his table still, two empty coffee cups which you’d made for him when Sarah was helping you clean and decorate. Her little hands reached for something to hold instead of the icing bag and wrapped her arms around your neck and entangling her fingers in your hair which made you giggle quietly. Steve smiled as you approached, rising from his seat to walk with you to the front register. 

“Definitely tuckered her little self out.” Steve gently brushed his daughter’s cheek, which was dusted with flour and icing sugar, making you smile as Steve now turned to you “Thank you for this, she’s been wanting to come back here since Sam and Bucky brought her.” You nodded “I love baking with little kids, they love getting creative in the kitchen.” Steve seemed focused on your face, you blinked “what?” tilting your head to the side for a moment as you looked at him, his hand reached up to brush your cheek gently “A bit of icing sugar I think.” your face a little pink “I-I see! Happens all the time,” feeling like a nervous teenager again. Steve nodded “I could only bet,” he reached over to gently pry Sarah off of you, she clung on like a little koala as you supported her from the back and bottom “Let me fetch the cupcakes and bag them up for you!” with your now free arms, you walked back to the kitchen to get the box as Steve soothed the stirring Sarah, who was nestling her nose in her father’s neck. 

You watched the little scene from the kitchen-door, smiling as Dot’s mischievous voice entered your mind, nagging you to do something. To give him your number. You knew your friend would kill you if you didn’t so as you bagged up the baked treats for the two, you suppress the voice and kept bagging everything, ignoring the nagging voice. Walking back to the register, you handed the bag over “There’s her little cupcake masterpieces,” fingertips brushing as you handed the bag to his free hand as the other arm cradled the sleeping Sarah. Steve smiled, “You really made her day. She was so excited to come here and I now understand why.” Shyly, you rubbed your clammy hands on your apron out of nerves from the compliment, you could playfully banter with him but as soon as he gave you a compliment, the shyness bubbled over completely “Well she made my day I-I mean you both made my day!” slipping up on your words slightly which made Steve chuckle “Don’t worry, I understood what you meant.” Holding Sarah close as he chatted with you “Well I suppose we’ll definitely be seeing each other at the Christmas party?” You nodded “I guessed so, your colleagues well should I say friends called her their ‘taste-tester’ so I guessed that you worked with them.” Steve nodded “Well Sam’s my employee and friend, Buck’s just a very close friend of mine.”

‘Employee?’ That meant Steve wasn’t simply a worker for the Avengers Firm, he was a big player, a boss. You simply nodded at his words “Well they were both lovely when they were here, they’ve emailed and asked about my lunch delivery service already.” Steve chuckled “Lunch delivery? You do lunch deliveries?” He questioned and walked to the door, bag of cupcakes in hand “My friend Dot and I work on deliveries, brings in more business and very popular amongst offices.” You noted as Steve hummed “I’ll have to enquire about that myself, has peaked my interest.” You bit your lip to stop it from smiling to much at this “Oh really?” You thought this may be a proposition for him wanting to see you again but you wouldn’t keep your hopes up, though you didn’t see the wedding band on his left hand, you didn’t want to overstep or assume anything especially with little Sarah. Steve with your help, opened the front door and carried Sarah and the bag over to his car, you waved from the shop window, watching as Steve put Sarah in her car-seat. 

You don’t know what overtook you in the next moments but by the time Steve had put Sarah in the car with the cupcakes and was getting into the driver’s seat, you’d run out with a small bag in hand and a napkin “WAIT!! STEVE!” You rushed over to his car as he switched on the ignition, walking over to the driver side window, seeing him roll the window down, you panted softly as you held the bag out to him for him to take through the window “I-I thought you might like this… since you don’t like sweet things that much.” Cheeks tinged pink from the rush but also shyness, Steve grinned “Thank you.” You nodded and backed up as Steve drove off, you gently waved from the sidewalk. His car disappearing with sight and hoping that your inner-Dot was right when you snuck him the napkin and sweet treat, the napkin having you number scrawled on it with a few words. 

**_‘I promised to prove you wrong that you can make something which is fool-proof but you’ll need this’ (YN) -[202-555-0104](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ffakenumber.org%2Fgenerator-us%2F202-555-0104&t=ZjRlMDBlMjg5OGY1YzI0NTMzOWMxOGZkYzU4M2Y5M2Y4NzlkYzc3OSwzMTkxZjI2MGFjYjNkNDllODk1NTY4ZjA1ZGFmNjVhZDQyZTRiZWM4) <3_ **

As you stood pondering what you’d just done on the sidewalk, winter started to show its face once more, slowly snowflakes began to cover you as snow took over this side of the city, your hair now littered with snowflakes. Hearing you name, you saw it was Dot, who was stopping by to check in on you as she usually did during her lunch-break. You pulled away from the edge of the sidewalk and made your way over to the shop where your friend was stood, waiting for you. 

The two of you heading back into the bakery, her asking immediately what you were doing standing out on the sidewalk in the softly falling snow. And you knew you couldn’t hide anything from your best-friend, so of course you spilt the beans 

“So you just ran out with a cake and your number and stopped him from driving off!” Dot squealed as you nodded “Oh my god (YN)! This sounds like something out of a rom-com!” You flushed “But what if I totally misjudged it! What if he finds my number and is weirded out!” You were thinking irrationally but you were just nervous, sipping your hot chocolate which you’d made as you chatted with your best friend. Dot rolled her eyes “It’ll be okay (YN)! Stop being irrational!” She laughed “You’re a catch and if he doesn’t recognise that then jokes on him! But I have a good feeling he has.” Smiling into her mocha as you chatted about Steve. And as if almost teasing you, your phone went off, it was placed by the register. 

Quickly, you scuttled to the register before Dot could, she was nagging you and wanted to see if it was Steve who’d texted you “Come on! You’re killing me! Is it Steve or not!” She was squealing and desperate to find out if Steve had messaged you. Taking a deep gulp, you checked your phone to see a message from an unknown number and checked your text messages, deep down hoping it was Steve.

Your face went bright red as you looked at the message, it was Steve. You let out a squeal which you’d been holding in, feeling like a teenage girl all over again. The flurry of emotions taking over. Dot took that as a yes to it being Steve and scrambled over to see what he messaged, reading it “Holy Shit! He’s definitely into you!” Dot squealed with you, you just stared and bite your lip. Dot shook you “Message him back Woman!!!” laughing as you nodded “Okay Okay I will!” Pulling away from Dot as you began to message him back, putting him in your contacts.

  
  


Something was blossoming in this cold December afternoon in New York and you hoped deep down it was something that would grow, like snowdrops growing in the coldest of winter, during this most wonderful time of the year. And you hoped that Steve could feel it too. 

**_END OF CHAPTER 2_ **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Need For A Christmas Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Mention of Loss, Fluffy Romance and flirting, Sister!Nat playing Matchmaker
> 
> Word Count - 3185

**_Your POV_ **

Both of your arms were occupied as you shuffled to your rickety car, you didn’t drive much due to living above the bakery, you only used it to do the deliveries or to get out of the city to make visits home. Piling the boxes into the backseat, securing the seat belt across them so they’d be secure during the ride. Your patchwork scarf wrapped around your neck as to block the coldness of the wind from breathing up your neck, the weather was dropping in the city quickly, icicles forming from the swaying sign which was being battered around in the wind harshly. 

Scuttling back to the store, you locked up and flipped on the closed sign before heading back to your car which was waiting for you on the sidewalk. Sliding into the driver’s seat, switching on the engine, your cold fingers fiddling with the heating to try and get some warmth into your bones. It was time to head to Steve’s office, checking for the address in your text messages with him, inputting the address into your google maps app as you sat still parked on the sidewalk. With the google maps voice going off on the seat next to you, using it to direct you through the large and ever-growing city which seemed to expand more with the blink of an eye. Eyes on the road, fingers tapping the wheel to the rhythm of a song you heard on the radio, trying to make it through the traffic and the chaos which was driving in the city. Christmas lights hanging above all the cars, softly twinkling in the December afternoon, bringing a smile to your face with the growing festive cheer.

The party was 4 days away and you were organising everything you’d need before then. With the menu decided upon somewhat, using today’s delivery as research as to what people in the office liked. You wanted to make something that was one, a crowd-pleaser and two, something that would make people smile. Seeing smiles on your customers faces was the most important thing to you, you weren’t one for confrontation, preferring social harmony. Though sometimes that wasn’t possible, you hoped that someone felt a bit lighter, a bit happier after eating one of your sweet treats.

**_“TURN LEFT AND YOU WILL HAVE ARRIVED AT YOUR DESTINATION.”_ **

Google maps snapped you out of your thoughts, taking a turn to the left and seeing the tall tower which Steve mentioned in his messages was the office. He said that its impossible not to notice the building due to the sheer size of it but also the design, a collaboration piece between Tony Stark and his wife Pepper. After finding a spot and paying for parking, you began to haul the cake boxes out of your car, swaying a little as you became off-balance but re-centered yourself quickly as not to drop the cakes. With boots clicking against the sidewalk, you approached the large doors of the building, feeling intimidated by the sheer size of it all. The atmosphere was heavy, the enclosed space of the reception space felt unnerving. Your bright green coat stood out amongst the monotone colour palette of grey, silver and hints of blue, you stuck out like a sore thumb to the receptionist 

“May I help you? Do you have an appointment upstairs?” The tight-lipped receptionist eyed you as you struggled to hold the two boxes in your arms, you nodded “I’m here to see Steve Rogers, this is a delivery for him and the people in the building.” You cracked a smile to lighten the mood, but she simply glanced back down to the computer and then back at you “Ah yes, Mr Rogers had you down for 12 o’clock. It’s not 12 o’clock.” The receptionist glared at you, face blank as you eyed the clock for a moment “Well its 11:55, its better to be early than to be late as my grandma used to say.” you held the boxes, hands slightly sweaty.

The receptionist for a moment opened her mouth, obviously ready to lay it on into you when a voice interrupted the uncomfortable quiet “Alright Janet, no need to be a sourpuss to the visitors, don’t want to make enemies before the Christmas party.” Sam walked in, holding his briefcase, he must’ve come back from a case elsewhere and arrived at just the right time. Sam approached the desk as Janet stuttered “I’ll just lead this little lady up since we’re heading to the same floor, okay Janet?” Janet grumbled and nodded, going back to her Sudoku book which she had on her desk. Sam grinned “Follow me then, want me to take one of those boxes for you?” he asked “Yes please, I don’t want to drop these on the carpet!” giggling as immediately Sam lightened the air as the two of you entered the lift. 

Sam held one of the boxes and tried to open the lid to catch a peek at what goodies you’d brought “Hands off Wilson! No snatching till we get to the office floor!” Sam retracted his hand “Okay Mooom~.” he teased, making you laugh “Steve was right! you and Bucky are 5 year olds trapped in adult bodies!” making a comeback as Sam quirked a brow “So you and Steve been talking huh? About me and Bucky as well? aw shucks I ought to blush!” Further proving Steve’s point which he’d made in texts, that didn’t stop you from blushing at Sam’s insinuating tone at you and Steve talking together. You were saved by the bell as a gentle **_*bing*_** rang and the doors to the lift opened revealing the office floor. 

Sam led you out and glanced around the office, the only sound was that of keys clacking from quick typing from the many desks which littered the room. Glancing around, you saw a sea of people just sat at their desks, eyes on their computer screens which only small whispers of chattering could be heard. Sam touched your shoulder “Let’s go see the big boss before these delicious smelling treats get snatched up.” carrying the box of treats under one arm as he led you through the office to a separate office. The walls of the office were made of glass, the room was sleek and modern in style, in the corner of the office was someone wearing a deep blue, almost black suit. When the person turned around, it felt like that moment back in the bakery as you locked eyes with Steve through the glass, your little heart couldn’t handle this. His soft golden hair styled away back from his face, the beard shaping his features giving him the rugged look but also still professional and powerful in this work-setting. Raising your hand gently, you waved to him softly as you saw him crack a smile when you did so. 

Sam opened the door to Steve’s office, light was shining in through the glass walls and shining onto Steve’s face gently, the same brief beam of winter sunshine hit your eyes as you entered the office with Sam, making you squint for a moment. Hands holding one of the cake boxes, you walked up to Steve happily “Delivery for Steve Rogers.” you joked as Steve smiled “Why thank you, Ma’am.” he winked faintly and glanced at the two boxes of cakes “We should get these out on the office floor, Sam’s drooling on the box.” making you laugh, to Sam’s dismay. Steve held the door to his office open for you and guided you towards a table where stood a coffee maker, a water cooler and a sad looking fruit bowl with clearly neglected apples and oranges. Placing the boxes down on the table, you began pulling paper plates and recyclable cutlery from your backpack, all would be able to be recycled when you brought the rubbish back to the bakery. 

Gently, you lifted the lid from the cake box, revealing colourful desserts filling the box to the brim, varieties of danishes, pastries to cakes and muffins. Each muffin baked beautifully, golden and risen and puffed up, airy and not too heavy. Cupcakes were iced intricately, the icing never fell or drooped down, the sweet coating swirled and pulled up into a peak which hadn’t been dented. Decorations littered the cupcakes top, varying from candy canes to snowflake sprinkles, some had little festive toppers such as a Santa face or reindeer made of icing. People from their desks watched as you set up the table, Steve helping you which made them raise a brow in confusion, never seeing their boss like this before. Standing back from the table, you watched as one by one, people rose from their desks and wandered over to the table to investigate. Nerves rose from your stomach to your face, cheeks becoming warm and as did your whole body, Steve’s hand brushed against your shoulder “Would you like to take off your coat, you look rather warm.” With your head turning to look at him, you nodded and unzipped your coat and peeled it off your arms, still wearing your apron from this morning underneath, not a dirty apron but an apron nonetheless. 

The festive apron standing out against the formal business wear which everyone was wearing, most definitely. 

But you broke out of that thought as you saw these tired business-folk, fatigued from their work and the energy of the holidays, brighten up as they took a bite into the treats you brought in for them. Sam had sneaked in and taken a few danishes for himself, Steve still stood beside you as you felt your heart swell. The down-trodden atmosphere of the office when you entered now gone, like you cast a magic spell over them and rid them of their fatigue for a just a moment during their lunch-break. Steve chuckled and looked at his employees, chatting together happily as they devoured the sweet treats you had brought in. 

A few people came up to you, empty paper plates covered in the remains of whichever treat they’d devoured, eyes almost childlike as they began to compliment you on your treats. As a small business owner, reaching out to a large audience like this was extraordinary, you had your usual customers and a few delivery jobs you did for the bakery, but you never had this sort of outreach before. People asking about where you were based and being interested in your growing bakery, quickly reaching into your jacket pocket, said jacket placed on a chair close to the table. Handing out a few business cards to the interested people, smiling and chatting with everyone. Occasionally turning your head to look at Steve, who was still stood by your side and smiling. 

Steve’s other close friends and colleagues came up to you such as Wanda and Nat, holding their own paper plates in hand. They seemed like they would get on so well with your best friend, Dot, especially Nat with her strong personality. But you could tell she had a sweet side to her, especially by the choice of dessert she chose, a simple cupcake with sprinkles powdered atop it. 

Wanda smiled “So you’re the baker that’s catering for the party?” her voice sweet and kind, you nodded “Yes! I’m doing market research to see what you guys like before the party, want to make a people pleaser kind of treat!” smoothing out the wrinkles of your apron “I think everything you brought is a people pleaser to be fair.” Nat pointed her finger to the near empty cake-boxes where only two cupcakes left, the entire spread had been devoured “W-Wow!” you retrieved the remaining cupcakes and had one yourself “I think anything you make will be a crowd-pleaser (YN), literally anything.” Nat laughed and licked smeared icing off of her finger. Smiling, you glanced to Steve who’d retreated into his office when you weren’t looking and glancing to a frame which was on his desk.

That’s when you remembered.

Reaching into your bag, you pulled out a small paper bag which was adorned with festive design but also your logo for the bakery “Excuse me for just a moment.” You walked through the small crowd of people surrounding the tiny table in the office, bag in hand. Squeezing past the crowds of people to reach the door to Steve’s office, his eyes still affixed to the photo frame. Softly, you knocked on the door, breaking Steve’s eyes from staring at the frame and locked on you. He gave you his usual smile, using his hand to motion for you to enter, ushering you inside. 

Heading into his office with the door closing behind you, stepping up to his desk where he was sat “For you.” handing the paper bag to him which held another treat you’d chosen for him specifically. By now, you’d learnt what he liked in his desserts. Steve grinned “You are full of surprises, Miss (YN).” He took a peek into the bag to see what you’d brought him “I try my best Mr Rogers.” shrugging and looking around his office, sneaking a look at the photo he’d been looking at on his desk.

It was a photograph of a younger Steve, not much younger but by the lack of beard you could tell that this was some time ago, in his arms he held a small baby, definitely Sarah, who looked no older than 5 months in this photograph. Her little head dusted with golden blonde hair that looked almost white in the light of the photograph. Steve, who had opened the bag for the sweet treat and had just taken a bite, had spotted you looking at the photograph “That’s from Sarah’s first December, she was so entranced by the snow.” Speaking fondly of his daughter. 

Smiling, you looked at Steve “She’s an amazing little girl, Steve. She’ll steal so many hearts. I can already tell.” You admitted, those round brown eyes which resembled warm honey, could and would melt anyone’s heart. Steve chuckled “She’s stolen mine completely and utterly, guess that just come’s with being a parent.” he took another bite of the muffin you’d chosen for him today. Glancing to Steve, you just nodded and sighed contently as your eyes looked around his office. 

“You know you always hum Christmas songs when you’re daydreaming?” Steve broke your wandering eyes which were gazing out of the window of his office “Got a problem with that mister? I happen to like being in a festive spirit.” Cheeks adorned with a soft shade of pink as Steve chuckled “Okay Mrs Clause! I get it! Just because I’m not as big of a fan of Christmas as you, no need to be like that.” You laughed at that “Mrs Claus? Well okay then, Mr Grinch!” winking as Steve laughed loudly, sitting back in his chair. The sound of his laughter ringing throughout the office which made everyone’s head turn for a moment and they tilted their heads, hearing the sound of their usually stoic boss laughing an almost jolly laugh. Steve placed his hand over his mouth for a moment as you smiled widely “As retaliation for your dislike for anything festive, I will leave this here on your desk! To spread some Christmas cheer!” joking around with him as you retrieved one of the icing cake toppers that was on your cupcake and placed it atop his name plaque. 

A small red robin placed atop his plaque “There!” sticking out your tongue as you affixed it onto the plaque, concentrating. Smiling as you saw him raise his brows “You are ridiculous but that’s what I like about you.” Steve eyed the robin cake topper and looked up at you “Then I will continue to be ridiculous, Mr Grinch.” crossing your arms just like he usually did and faked a grumpy face which immediately dropped when you noticed the time “Oh dammit! My parking runs out in 5 minutes!” Not wanting to get a ticket on such a happy day for you, Steve shook his head “Time to make a break for it.” to which you nodded and waved bye to Steve “I’ll see you later Steve! I’ll text you your bill for today.” winking jokingly as you left his office and gathered the rubbish and empty cake boxes, going to take those back to be composted at the bakery. 

“I’ll look forward to it!” Steve called out as you entered the lift and descend down to the ground floor, rushing to your car before you got a ticket. Rushing past reception, you stopped for a split second and retrieved the final cupcake from the box and placed it on Janet’s desk “Have a nice day, Janet!” Hoping that would make the disgruntled receptionist finally smile. Which it did, you rushed out the door to your car and just getting their by the skin of your teeth. Piling all the rubbish into the back of your car and into the boot. Taking a final glance up to the Avengers Building before getting into the driver’s seat and starting your journey back to the bakery.

Meanwhile, still up in the building. Two women stood with their backs resting against the wall as they were standing in silence. Nat’s fiery red hair cut so that it hit her jawline with a strand swept behind her ear, the pearl earring exposed, her eyes trained on her long-time friend who was in the office across from her. She cared for him like a brother. Truly. 

“You know, I’ve not seen him smile like that since you know….” Wanda broke the silence between the two of them and looked at Nat who just sighed and gave a simple nod. She had been watching the two of you from their position in the room intently and especially when (YN) had left. Nat glanced to her friend “I know, Wan. I know.” thinking back for a moment and glancing back to Steve’s office “But I think he’s finally ready. Ready to have that again. He deserves it and I think she’s good for him.” Nat cracking a smile, Wanda couldn’t help but smile when she spotted Steve who was sat at his desk and in his hand he held the robin cake topper and moved it from the name plaque to atop the photograph of him a Sarah. His finger tracing the details of the little robin decoration. 

Holding it as if it was the most delicate and his most treasured object. Nat smiled “Yeah I think she’s just what he’s missing.” The missing puzzle piece which was missing from Steve’s life for the past 5 years. And from what Nat could see and hope, you seemed to fit perfectly in that blank space in Steve’s heart. She just hoped that Steve had the grasp the opportunity before it runs away from him, he deserved all the happiness and so did that little girl who he’d raised. 

**_All they needed now was a Christmas miracle._ **

**________________________________________________ **

**_END OF CHAPTER 3_ **


	4. Chapter 4 - Just a walk in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - MOSTLY FLUFFY AND SO SWEET IT’LL ROT YOUR TEETH BUT DOES MENTIONS :- Divorce, Depression, Family breakups and Sadness.
> 
> Word Count - 3888

**_*3 DAYS BEFORE THE PARTY*_ **

A sweet warmth was filling the bakery entirely as you were in the midst of preparing for the Avengers Christmas party, trays upon trays of sweet treats were laid around the kitchen. Cinnamon, lemon and peppermint were a small selection of scents which filled the air around you, it was almost overwhelming. Heading out of the kitchen, you opened the windows, letting the cold breeze into the bakery a little, clearing your nose with the smell of the crisp winter air. The bakery was closed today, but that did not mean you had a day off. Preparations needed to be completed by tomorrow so that you could have a day to organise the catering and of course, to prepare yourself for attending the party yourself.

After taking a small breather from the kitchen to clear your head and nose, you decided you needed to head back in to see if your shortbread had finished cooling off, you’d dusted them with a sugar beforehand. But before you could fully enter the kitchen, a knock came to the locked door of the bakery which made you jump a little “U-Uhm who is it?” thinking it may be one of shop-owners from next door. Wiping your hands against your apron quickly before pulling back the curtain that covered the front door, you usually kept it drawn when the bakery was closed. 

**_Steve_ **

Steve was just standing there on the other side of the door, he was still dressed in his work attire with his suit jacket and tie with a long coat gracing his shoulders which swept down to near his knees, standing out against the colourful setting of the cul-de-sac of shops on the street. With a raised brow, you unlocked the door and ushered him inside “Come in!” Steve breathed out gently as he was hit with a gust of warm air which was emanating from the kitchen, he rubbed his hands together to warm them up. After gently closing the door gently, you turned to look at Steve.

“Hi.” Steve adjusted his tie gently, looking at you with a smile, his cheeks had been reddened by the cold winds which had been hitting his face outside. Hands in your apron pocket, you grinned “Hi Steve! What brings you to my part of the neighbourhood?” wiping your brow which covered in sweat from the heat of the kitchen “If it was a delivery you would have just texted.” Leaning back against the front desk gently “Well I was driving in the area so I was wondering if you’d like to maybe go and get some coffee with me, a little break from the kitchen?” 

You blinked and looked at Steve “You do remember that this is a bakery & coffee shop?” Steve flushed, which you just put that down to him just coming in from the outdoors “Oh. Well! How about just a walk in the park?” Pointing towards the door, your own cheeks flushed now “I guess a small break would be nice, fresh air too.” Steve nodded and smiled “I’ll return you to your work after the walk, I promise.” Grinning as you took your apron off and hung it up on the peg on the kitchen door, grabbing your day-to-day bag on the way over to Steve. Snatching up your coat and colourful patchwork scarf, wrapping yourself up happily, keys in hand “Passes time before I have to put the filling in the Black Forest Gateau.” Exiting the bakery with Steve following behind, taking the time to lock up the bakery securely and making sure the windows were locked as well. Shoving the keys into your bag, the wind gently blew through your hair as you turned to Steve “To the park?” Steve held his arm out for you which you took happily, the two of you walking down a few blocks, rushing across some crosswalks to reach the park. 

The trees were dusted with snow, it looked as light as powdered sugar being dusted on a beignet or some other sweet treat, the pathway had mostly been cleared by park staff but that didn’t stop you from stepping on some crunchy patches of snow on the path, making Steve laugh but at the same time roll his eyes. 

The two of you walked together through the park which had people littered in all areas, some kids making snowmen and others building dens out of the large heaps of snow which had fallen in the park. Letting out a happy sigh, your breath looked like a dragon’s breath, making you smile “Hey look Steve, I’m a dragon.” doing it again and looking at Steve this time, making him laugh and in response, Steve breathed out heavily through his nose, his breath immediately imitating a dragon’s breath “Okay you win!” A burst of laughter breaking out between the two of you as you continued walking through this part of the park side by side. 

When you took a moment to glance away at some other people walking through the park, you felt Steve shudder which made you snap your head around to look at him “Are you cold?” asking him as you looked him over. 

His coat had only one decorative button which held it closed but clearly this jacket was not designed to keep the wearer warm, more or less to make them look fashionable. A design feature that did not work well with the current climate of the city. Steve’s neck was exposed to the elements and would definitely be sending a chill down his back “No I’m not cold, I promise.” Steve tried to retort but you were not going to let him get sick in your company “Steve, your neck is completely exposed to the cold! Let me give you my scarf!” Unwrapping your scarf from around your neck and zipping up your green winter coat to the top to keep your neck covered as you held your scarf in hand. Steve held his hands up in defense “Hey Hey! No! Now you’ll get cold. You don’t need to give me your scarf (YN).” He insisted but you were not giving in. With a hand around his tie, you gently pulled him down so he was hunched down, making it easier for you to coil the scarf around his neck at this height “I’m not letting you get a cold on my watch, Mister Grinch.” 

Your hands worked quickly to coil your scarf around his neck, his breath on your face as he watched you. Adjusting the scarf for a second, you pulled back to look at him “There.” Smoothing out his tie for him “Much better. Nobody wants the boss ill before the Christmas party now do they?” Smiling at Steve who’s just smiled “I guess you’re right.” Your arm interlocked with Steve’s once again “Come on” ushering him to keep walking on through the path.

Soon enough a scent began to waft through the air which immediately made you perk up excitedly.

“There’s a mulled wine stall!” You spotted it in the distance, a small stall resembling an ice cream or hot-dog stand was positioned further ahead in the path “Mulled wine?” Steve’s brows furrowed in confusion at the words which made you gasp “You haven’t tried mulled wine?! Then I have to get us some!” Breaking the hold of your interlocked arms to scuttle up the path towards the stand. Chuckling, Steve watched from afar as you chatted with the gentleman running the stall, smiling to himself as you chatted so freely. You ushered Steve over with a wave of your hand “Grab yours, Steve! I’ll snatch us a table so we can sit and enjoy these!” Saying thank you to the owner as you held your decorative cup of mulled wine in hand, searching for a bench which wasn’t completely iced over, making Steve smile fondly.

“You’re a lucky man, your girlfriend is such a kind soul. I saw the two of you walking up the path and I haven’t seen two people so happy to be in each other’s company in such a long time.” The older gentleman served up Steve’s cup of mulled wine to him and held it out for Steve to take from him. 

**_The words made Steve go pink, this time not from the cold weather_ **

“U-Uhm she’s not my g-” He stuttered out before turning his head to see you sat on a bench waiting for him, a smile on your face which made him feel seventeen again. He turned back to the owner, taking the warm mulled wine in hand.

**_“Yeah. I’m the luckiest man alive.”_**

Steve sighed and smiled, speaking the honest truth in that moment before thanking the owner for the drink and taking his time walking over to where you were sat. With one hand holding the mulled wine, you pat the space beside you “Saved you a spot, Mr Grinch.” making Steve chuckle “Why thank you, Mrs Claus.” which made you giggle in response. Steve glanced down at you before speaking up “(YN), can I ask you something?” you finished taking a sip of your mulled wine to look at him “Yes of course, ask away!” You placed your mulled wine on the seat, putting it beside you as your focus was singled in on Steve and this question which he seemed to be pondering.

“Why do you love Christmas so much? You just breathe out all this jolly-ness and I just don’t know how you do it.” Steve’s baby blues watching you intently, this seemed to be a question which Steve had, had on his mind for some time, “The music, the decorations, the mulled wine.” He motioned towards the cup in his hand and then turned to you again “How are you so jolly?” 

This question stumped you for a second and made you quiet as you thought back on how you viewed the holidays, unlike other people. Steve, immediately concerned he’d overstepped, broke the quiet “You don’t have to explain, I understand if its personal.” You held your hand up before he finished “It is personal but… I trust you. You seem like someone I can talk to about it.” you fiddled with the zipper on your coat out of nerves, breathing out “I never had ‘good’ Christmas experiences as a kid. My parents were at odds most of my younger years, tension was always lingering, especially during the holidays.” Looking down at your feet as you kicked a rock which was on the ground, thinking back to those Christmases you had growing up. 

“My mom was tired and stressed and my dad was severely depressed, they were divorced by the time I was 6.” Feeling Steve’s eyes on you as you revealed this personal side to you, this sadder side to you which you mostly never let anyone see “I would see my dad cry, he loved my mom but they just weren’t good for each other.” 

Memories flashed of being only young when you heard your dad cry, sobbing in his bed which he had shared with you at your grandmother’s place, not enough rooms or space for the two of you to have separate rooms. It was the night before Christmas eve and there you were comforting your father, a man who needed help, who needed someone to pull him out of the darkness during this time. That was the hardest Christmas for the family which was once 3 and now 2, but during that time, you put on a smile for your dad, none the wiser to the deeper feelings he was experiencing, but doing anything you could to make him smile. 

At 9’o o'clock that night, you helped your dad find a smile, though the pain wasn’t gone, he could be strong for you. Strong for the little girl who needed him in this moment of time.

“My dad, after battling his demons, decided to go to receive help for his depression, he always told me that I was so important to his journey to healing. That I pushed him to find peace again, to find a place where he could experience the happy times with me.” Eyes becoming glassy at the thought. With your head turned towards Steve, eyes watering as you reflected on the past, you started trying to wipe your eyes with the side of your hand slightly “When my dad started to get better, he promised to make Christmas the best time of year. To make-up for the years before.”

“Has he? Made up for years gone?” Steve asked, eyes trained on you and full of concern as he listened. You nodded and smiled faintly “My dad and I have such a strong bond now. Closer than ever.” Heart beating fast as emotions ran high, you tried to continue your words “I learned to appreciate Christmas because even though it originally caused such pain for my dad and I, it now brought us closer together… I love Christmas because it helped a little girl and her dad feel like a family again.” A tear gently trickling down your cheek which you tried to wipe away, Steve quickly wiped it away gently with his own hand as you broke out into a soft smile “So in turn, I try to spread Christmas cheer because I know that someone may be feeling how my dad was feeling, how I was feeling and I would do anything to make sure someone didn’t feel alone during the holidays.” Steve reached to hold your hand which had begun to shake as you spoke.

**_“So whether it’s my cakes or even a small conversation, I just want to make people smile.”_ **

The air was quiet for a moment, Steve holding your hand and squeezing it gently for a moment before he began to smile at you “Oh (YN). You do. You make so many people happy. Sarah, Sam, Bucky and me. You make the Grinch smile.” He tried to lighten the brevity of it all, it helped and made you smile. It felt as if your silent mission was being recognised and appreciated. You helped people smile, even though it was the smallest thing to other people, spreading a little joy around was still important. 

You giggled faintly and sighed “Thank you Steve, for listening to all that, I’ve never really talked to someone about it all.” Steve nodded and picked up his mulled wine “Now. Let’s enjoy the rest of this moment. Living in the now.” which you nodded to, picking up your own cup of mulled wine, which was still warm to the touch. 

“Cheers.” The two of you clinked glasses and took a sip, Steve took a small sip to test the waters. You watched, hoping he liked it as it was his first ever mulled wine. Steve brightened up “This is so nice, it just warms you up from the inside out.” He took another sip, his happiness making you feel light inside. The pair of you just sat on that bench for a little longer, finishing off your cups of mulled wine contently in the serenely quiet path which you were on, the bench overlooking the large expanse of trees which littered the park. With your cups no longer being filled with mulled wine, you put the empty cup into your bag, keeping it for the memory of today. 

**_You wanted to remember this day when you saw the decorative cup of mulled wine on a shelf._ **

Steve glanced towards you as he too finished off his own cup “Shall we head back to the bakery?” He asked, you agreed and rose to your feet. The wind was much colder now and the sky turning slowly more grey above the two of you. Steve held his arm out to you once more, which you took, starting to make your way back through the park towards the bakery. The park was becoming more and more deserted as the weather grew colder, people exiting the park. Suddenly, as if coming out of nowhere, a patch of ice on the ground was exposed and your feet immediately went sliding as you stepped on it. Your body couldn’t recenter and with your grasp on Steve’s arm, the world began to spin and twirl before gravity pulled you downwards, no longer on the cleared pathway, closing your eyes as you braced for impact.

Letting out a squeak as the world stopped spinning, you kept your eyes clenched shut but blinked as you felt hot air close to your face and something brushing against your nose. Peeking one eye open slowly, you squeaked again. 

Steve was atop you, one arm trapped under you as if trying to cradle you close, probably from when the two of you took a tumble down. The other hand was close to your face, implanted into the snow. His nose brushed against yours, your mouth was suddenly very dry as you stuttered, staring into his eyes which resembled the clearest blue waters you’d only seen in photographs. Steve seemed to not have any words but neither did you, eyes locked in a trance for a moment before you let out a tiny

**_“Whoops…”_ **

Steve and you broke into hysterics, laughing as your noses were brushed against another’s, laughing at the situation you’d dragged Steve into. With a smile on his face, he helped you sit up from the ground, removing his hand from the snow, the two of you realising how far you’d tumbled. People were looking from the path concerned that the two of you were hurt, but looked away when they noticed you two were laughing hysterically. You looked over to Steve, his suit was awry, his tie was halfway off his neck and his jacket was covered in snow, the scarf you’d let him borrow had fallen off during the fall. Steve’s normally swept back and styled hair was covered and caked in snow and so was his beard, meaning he’d gotten a face full of snow on the way down, he reminded you of a jack frost-like character with the hair so full of snow and ice. 

You knew by how your body felt cold and somewhat wet, that you too were covered in snow and that your clothes would be soaked through soon enough. You reached a hand up to swipe the snow out of Steve’s hair, he looked at you confused for a moment “Forget the Grinch, you look more like Jack Frost now.” Steve now understood and sniggered “Well you’re no better, Mrs Claus.” He brushed back a snow-covered strand of your hair away from your face. Glancing up at the sky, you saw more snow was starting to fall “We better get back to the bakery, we’re going to be soaked with all this snow.” Pointing to yourself and Steve’s clothes as snowflakes landed on your nose, Steve quickly rose to his feet and held his hand out to you, grabbing the scarf which had fallen off during the tumble, it now covered in snow. 

As soon as the two of you were up, the snow began to fall heavier. Yeah you needed to get back to the bakery as soon as possible. Steve and you tried to make it up the hill and back to the path you’d been walking on fast, trudging through snow which was leaking into your boots slowly but surely but Steve’s business shoes were probably not faring any better at this moment in time. Reaching the path, you and Steve rushed along and tried to get to the exit as the snow cascaded downwards, your footprints that you left were being covered up seconds after you’d laid them down, the snow piling on thick. The city was shrouded in snow as you made your way across crosswalks with Steve following close behind.

The bakery was within sight, though the snow was growing even more blustery and was pushing you around. But Steve’s arm came to wrap around you and helped you through the blustering wind. Cars were completely covered in snow and the wind kept piling more and more on, completely covered in white. With Steve’s arm around you, the two of you pushed on through the wind till you reached the bakery, your cold hands shakily handling the keys and trying to push the door open. The door had become so cold that the metal of the hinges and door handle were starting to freeze, Steve reached over and with joint effort, the pair of you pushed the door ajar. Stumbling into the still-warm bakery, the warmth hitting the two of you in the most comforting way. Steve closed the door, trying to keep all the warmth inside the shop, rubbing his hands together to try and warm them up “This is the worst winter I’ve seen in a while.” Steve admitted, he’d seen the city during many of its worst winters in his childhood, but this was something else. Sighing, you ran your hands through your hair “At least we still have electricity and gas.” the lights of the bakery were still beaming and the heating still going, this was a good sign. Steve glanced out to the street, his car completely covered by the snow outside, it was thick snow and would take forever to break off right now. You decided to put on the radio, checking the road news, concerned about Steve and how he’d get home to Sarah.

**_“All Weather sources recommend that if you are still in your homes, to stay there till morning and not to venture out onto the roads. The streets are a hazard due to the heavy snowfall and on-coming storm. Stay in your homes and stay warm, folks.”_ **

The woman on the radio spoke, the radio signal was slightly fuzzy but the two of you got the message loud and clear. Everyone was being told to stay inside and that no one was going anywhere. 

That left Steve Rogers stuck with you for the night, practically snowed in with you till morning came and the storm moved onwards. The two of you turned to look at each other as the radio went silent, you gulped and broke the silence. 

**_“I guess you’re staying here tonight by the looks of it.”_ **

Steve looked at you and gave you nod “I suppose I am, aren’t I?” he peeled his snow-covered jacket off of him and placed it on one of the tables and before turning to look at you “What shall we do to pass the time?” arms crossed gently across his chest and immediately when he said that, he could almost see on your face that you knew exactly what the pair of you could do to pass the time.

“I guess this is the perfect opportunity to prove that I’m right.” Making Steve Rogers ponder for a moment what you’d meant, he paused and rose a brow “Prove yourself right about what?” making you grin like the Cheshire cat as you walked over to him, determination on your face.

**_“Well. You see…”_ **

You were now face to face with Steve, a smirk on your face

**_“Tonight. I’m going to prove that you, Steve Rogers can bake.”_ **

____________________________________________

**_END OF CHAPTER 4_ **


	5. Chapter 5 - Memories as sweet as apple crumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - MOSTLY FLUFFY AND SO SWEET IT’LL ROT YOUR TEETH BUT DOES MENTIONS :- Character death (Peggy Carter) and Steve Rogers being sad. 
> 
> Word Count - 4552
> 
> A/N - This series will be completed by the end of January! Sorry for the delay! December was extremely busy due to university deadlines I had due!

The cold, winter breeze pounded against the window-panes, shaking and creaking against the brute force. Slipping off your soaking wet shoes as you turned to Steve “Before I drag you into the kitchen, I’m going to get out of these clothes.” peeling up the edge of your sodden wet sleeve from your arm “I’m completely and utterly soaked.” With a quick glance to Steve again, you spoke up “You’re probably soaked too, I might have some of my dad’s clothes which you can borrow.” You offered which made Steve perk up “You would be a lifesaver because if I keep these clothes on any longer I will become a prune.” his words made you giggle “Well lets fetch you some clothes then.” Leading Steve towards the staircase which connected the bakery to your apartment, the perfect location for you. When reaching the top of the staircase, Steve hunched down as not to bang his head against the low door frame as you unlocked the door to your apartment. The door opened to reveal the small apartment, which made Steve pause. This small space reminded him so much of his childhood home back in Brooklyn.

The walls of the apartment, though small, was littered with hundreds of cracks tracing up to the ceiling, even the wallpaper had become discoloured with age, peeling at the edges and corners. But Steve still felt a sense of home and comfort which exuded from how you worked with what you were given with this space. Photographs covered the larger cracks, the decor upon the walls made the room more spacious than it was. Placing your wet shoes under the radiator, you turned to Steve “Let me put yours under too to dry.” Steve agreed and kicked his shoes off, his once pristine leather shoes now ruined from the snow, socks soaked right through to his skin as well, gently placing the shoes beside one another under the radiator, both pairs of socks lay atop the radiator to dry. 

“I’ll go find those clothes.” you turned on your heel, walking off to what Steve rightly assumed was the bedroom, leaving him standing there in the living-room, his bare feet nestled in the soft carpet. Taking another look at the walls, Steve smiled at the photograph’s which ranged from (YN)’s childhood to more recent times. His eyes locked on a particular photograph, you were standing in the middle of the frame in front of the bakery. The paint on the door and sign looked fresh and crisp, a red shining ribbon covering the front door. Your face was covered with the biggest smile, so bright and full of joy. 

**“That was our grand opening, one of the best moments of my life.”**

Steve quickly turned to see (YN) standing there, the clothes for him nestled in the crook of her elbow, you too were looking at the photograph which Steve had been gazing at for some time. Steve just listened as you spoke again “Just fresh out of culinary school and my apprenticeship under my mentor just completed, I was so lucky with finding this space and starting my business. I was truly blessed.” reflecting on that happy memory of that day, it felt like only yesterday when you opened the front doors to **‘Fairy-Cakes Bakery’**. Breaking from your nostalgic haze and turning back to look at Steve, a smile on your face “Here. found some of my dad’s winter pajamas he left here.” holding the clothes out for him to take. The two sets of fingers brushed gently together as Steve softly took the clothes from her hands, the simple touch felt like a current of energy running up both of your arms and straight to your chest, a warm feeling growing there. Pulling your hands away from him, cheeks a soft pink as you smiled “I’ll leave you to get changed.” walking back to the bedroom to get changed yourself and of course to give Steve some privacy. 

Closing your bedroom door behind you, you immediately began to shake your hands around as to try and get rid of the tingly feeling they had in them, the tingly feeling which had gone straight to your chest after brushing hands with Steve, palms sweaty. After letting the tingly feeling fade, you set out to get changed into your warm pajamas, which so happened to be one of your Christmas onesies. Throwing your wet clothes into the washing basket, they made a thud when hitting the basket, your skin happy to be feeling the warmth which was coming from the radiator in the room. Grabbing the onesie, sliding it up your legs and letting out a squeak as you stumbled putting it on, falling onto your bed.

“You alright in there?” Steve called out from the living-room, you got back up “Y-Yeah!” stumbling with your words as you continued to pull the onesie up your body, getting back up to your feet, zipping up the front of the onesie, the hood of the onesie cradling your neck. With the onesie on and fluffy socks in hand, ready to be slid on, slowly regaining the warmth you lost from being outside. Fluffy socks slid onto your feet with ease, your toes no longer feeling like icicles, it was time to head back to the living-room. Pushing your bedroom door open, your eyes looked around for Steve and you found him, for sure. You definitely could not miss him with what you were seeing.

Steve was in the midst of removing his wet shirt to put the pajama shirt on, his toned chest exposed, he seemed to not have noticed you come in. You tried not to squeak but you couldn’t keep it contained “A-Ah!? Sorry! Didn’t realise you were still getting changed!” Steve looked up as you squeaked, looking like a deer in headlights for a moment. Immediately, you avert your gaze and tried your hardest not to picture his bare chest in your head, cheeks growing as red as strawberry jelly. Steve just stared at you for a moment before letting out a boisterous laugh “Oh my god (YN), its okay! It was just an accident.” he continued to chuckle as he pulled on the red pajama shirt before walking over to you. But you still remained stood by your bedroom door, gaze averted and your hands covering your eyes and your reddened cheeks.

Steve was now stood beside you, his hand on your shoulder as he tried to turn you to face him, your hands still plastered across your face to cover your eyes and cheeks ”Hey. Come on you can look at me now, I’m fully changed.” he teased and tried to pull your hands from your face but you wouldn’t budge, Steve just smiled “Oh Sweetheart come on, look at me please.” his voice like melted butter, which in turn made you melt and pull your hands from your face to peek an eye open. Looking into his serene, ocean blue eyes, your cheeks were still tinted pink out of embarrassment but it began to soften as Steve smiled tenderly and spoke again “There we go, now I get to see your face.” pushing a strand of hair behind your ear softly. A smile broke onto your face, giggling faintly “Still. Sorry for walking in on you.” twiddling your fingers as you spoke, making him chuckle once again “Sweetheart, when you have a kid, you get used to getting interrupted when getting changed.” Having no embarrassment about the situation, which in turn made your own level of embarrassment drop a little, not feeling as much shame as the initial moment did. You took this moment to gently pull up the hood of your onesie, now revealing the theme of the onesie, antlers flopping around as well as a tiny pair of ears, Steve just seemed to look at you in awe for a moment and smiled. The two of you stood in the living-room, both stood wearing fluffy socks, only centimeters apart “Uhm time to head down to the kitchen?” you asked to which Steve nodded “Time for me to show you how much of a failure at baking I am.” he joked which made you smile “Oh come off it! Let’s head down.” slapping him on the chest gently as a joke before walking over to the door, the tail on the reindeer onesie wagging side to side as you walked. 

Gently descending down the staircase down to the bakery, Steve walked behind you and entered the bakery once again. The windows covered in snow, which was piling up outside and especially on his car “Thank goodness Sarah’s with Bucky tonight.” thinking of how his daughter was spending the night with Bucky and Sam, the number one babysitters. Nodding, you looked at Steve “She’s probably cuddled up on the couch with Bucky watching a movie.” you noted and smiled, tying your apron as you slid it over your head. Steve smiled “Buck’s probably snoring, after being forced to watch Frozen for the third time that day.” a grin on his face as he thought of his daughter and Bucky’s uncle and niece bond. Smiling to yourself, you picked one of the larger aprons off the peg “Oi mister!, its apron time for you!” waggling it in front of his face for a moment before he took it from you “Alright Alright.” he slid it over his head, the strap pulled across his head of thick, blonde hair and the ‘dad-beard’, his hair now slightly ruffled as he tied the straps at the back “There. Better?” You gave him a thumbs up and pulled your phone out from one of the onesie’s pockets “Now for some music!”

The iconic voice of Bing Crosby began to serenade you and Steve as your phone connected to your speaker, having music on just made everything feel right. The rhythm made you sway side to side gently to the music “Music sorted! Now for the recipe!” You ushered Steve into the kitchen, an area of the bakery he’d never been into, always staying clear of it when here. Cracking your knuckles and pushing up your sleeves to your onesie up your forearms 

**“Now. Tonight I’m teaching you how to make a simple apple crumble.”** you were determined to teach him this recipe and would not admit failure ever. Steve already looked baffled just at naming the recipe “I promise Steve, this is easy and delicious.” placing a hand on his forearm, reassuring him you’d help him along, not throwing him to the wolves just yet. Taking his hand “Come on, let’s go to the storage room and fetch ingredients!” his fingers interlocked with yours as you led him round back to storage where you kept various ingredients, always making sure that on any given day you could make something just by what was in storage.

The two of you walked through storage and picked up 4 granny smith apples from the storage room, using 4 for good measure and as not to be too frugal with the filling. Steve held the apples in his arms, you checked each one for bruising and any imperfections, choosing the best 4 out of the basket. Gathering the rest of ingredients came easy enough, grabbing sugar, butter and flour as you walked back to the kitchen with Steve. Placing the ingredients down on the counter, you turned to wash your hands, guiding Steve to do the same which he did. Stood side by side, washing your hands, preparing to start this recipe together. After drying off your hands, you walked back to the counter “First things first with apple crumble, we need to peel, core and dice them.” starting the first step off with something Steve could definitely do. 

Giving Steve a paring knife, you started on your own apples as you split the work evenly. You immediately began peeling the skin off the apple with ease and coring it out with ease, listening to the sweet voice of Bing Crosby which played through the speakers. Glancing over to Steve, you could tell he was struggling with the paring knife “Here, let me show you.” speaking gently as your hands covered his, showing him the technique slowly so he could pick it up easier “There! You’ve got it now. Keep going!” happy to see him get better at it, returning to your own apples but turning to watch Steve happily, a smile on his face. 

**He no longer looked as baffled as he was before.**

Chopping up the apples, you perked up when Steve called your name “Are these the right size?” showing you the diced apples “Yep! Perfect size!” You finished chopping up your own and placed them in a pot “Now we need to soften these in sugar on the hob.” The two of you worked in perfect unison, with you guiding him through the steps. He listened intently to each word and watched you as you were in your element. Pouring sugar atop the apples as well as some water, you gently cooked the apples through still they were soft and almost golden from the sugar which melted beautifully before gently spooning the softened apples into a dish, smoothing them out so they lined the whole tray at the bottom. Leaving the tray to sit, the two of you turned your attention to the ‘crumble’ which you needed to sprinkle on top of the sweet apple mixture. Combining sugar, butter and flour together, letting Steve cream the sugar and butter together before adding the flour, it began to form the breadcrumb like texture which was needed for this recipe. 

With Steve sprinkling the crumble on top of the apples, you checked the oven was nicely pre-heated and ready for the apple crumble to go in. Ushering Steve over, he gently placed the apple crumble into the oven and left it to cook. It would take a further half an hour for the crumble to cook, the two of you looked at one another “Clean up time?” Steve asked to which you nodded and began clearing up, Steve working alongside you. Cleaning the counters and putting back the packaged ingredients into storage, the packet of flour still on the counter to be taken back to storage. Things in the kitchen were beginning to look much cleaner, that was until Steve decided to dust off his apron.

**_“STEVE!”_ **

Steve looked up and saw that the flour he’d dusted off himself had flown and covered your hair, leaving a white caste, Steve’s facial expressions matched the one you’d given him when you walked in on him. You were unimpressed, you were covered in flour and now had your arms crossed. Steve gave an awkward smile “Whoops. Sorry.” You blinked before giving Steve a mischievous smile “Sorry aint gonna cut it mister.” You reached for the packet of flour on the counter and scooped up a handful, ready to attack. Steve had his hands raised in defence, knowing that with that handful of flour, an full-out war would commence “Woah! Woah! Sweetheart we can solve this in a civil manner!” ready to bolt “Oh don’t sweetheart me Steve, this is revenge!” You rushed at him, he tried to block you but failed miserably, flour covered his hair and beard as well as his shirt. Steve stared down at you in shock, his eyelashes dusted with flour, his hand rose to wipe the flour from his eyes as he went silent before chuckling

**_“Oh this is war, Sweetheart…”_ **

You squeaked and attempted to run away from him, but this time he was quick to snatch a handful of flour from the counter and doused you in it, holding you in place “AH! RUDE!” You laughed and escaped his grip “Excuse me you’re the rude one here!” He was hit with another flour bomb, his shirt covered. 

The battle was glorious, flour flying left right and center around the kitchen, the two of you laughing like children, trying to outwit each other. The flour in the air looked as if it were snowing inside, the Christmas lights which decorated the ceiling dusted with flecks of white. The two of you ran straight into each other with handfuls of flour, trying to attack but ended up running into Steve’s arms. You were both panting from running around the kitchen, your flour-covered hands on Steve’s shoulders, laughing tiredly. Steve’s head was rested atop yours, laughing gently as you were there in his arms.

**_“I’ll be home for Christmas~”_ **

The speaker began to play Bing Crosby’s rendition of ‘I’ll be home for Christmas’, the soft tune made the two of you look into each other’s eyes, as if both sharing the same thought. Steve reached up to take your hand in his, your other hand rested upon his shoulder gently. The music swept the two of you into its spell as you began to softly slow-dance. Steve’s other hand gently rested upon your waist, pulling you closer to him. Relishing in the moment, you rested your head upon his chest, swept up into the dance and closing your eyes, tender smiles on both your faces. Dancing together around the kitchen, moving in unison, just like you had done when baking, elegant but sweet. Steve rested his chin upon yours, swaying and doing gentle turns together, moving as one “I’m sorry if I’m rusty at this, Sweetheart. I haven’t danced in a long-time.” You hummed “No. You’re perfect Steve. Truly.” Steve’s heartbeat quickened, he knew you would feel it with your head rested upon his chest, he just hoped it wasn’t too obvious. With a gentle sigh, you spoke again “When was the last time you danced like this?” Steve froze for a moment. 

**_“5 years ago. May 6th 2015.”_** He remembered it off the top of his head “The day Sarah was born.” You were confused, blinking your eyes open and lifting your head to look at Steve as he continued **_“The day Sarah was born, I was dancing with my wife, Peggy.”_** Your eyes were locked on him, you listened and didn’t say a word “To help with her contractions, me and Peggy danced in the hospital room to music, that was the last time.” Steve sighed sadly, his eyes glazed over and watery, but you stayed silent. This was his time to tell his story “It was a day like this when I lost her, Sarah was 7 months old. Her first Christmas.” He still slow-danced with you as he retold the story, retold the memory which had been lingering in his heart for so long.

“Peggy, a hard-worker at heart went back to work when Sarah was 5 months and we’d moved her to formula, I was at home with Sarah on paternity.” His hand on your waist tightened as he continued to tell the story, the hand which you had on his shoulder began to rub gentle circles into his shoulder, to comfort him, “She was on the highway, on her way back from a company meeting, the snow was coming down hard…” he began to choke up 

**“A driver crashed into her head-on.”** He paused before continuing, **_“I lost her that day 5 years ago and left to raise Sarah, my little Sarah… Christmas is so hard for me, just reminds me of what I lost. What Sarah lost.”_** A tear trickled down Steve’s cheek, his tired eyes watery, letting down a big barrier which he’d been holding up for 5 years, putting on the strongest face for Sarah. But here you were, letting him push that wall down and letting him cry and you now understood why he was a **“Grinch”** at Christmas.

**_He was dealing with grief, a grief which stopped him from enjoying the most wonderful time, a constant reminder of what he lost._ **

Gently, you wiped the tear from his cheek, raising your hand from his shoulder to brush it away, your hand upon his cheek, he leaned into your touch and closed his eyes, “You are the strongest man I’ve ever met Steve. You’ve raised such a beautiful and wonderful girl, Peggy would be so proud of you.” you had tears in your own eyes, trying to reassure him and console him. Steve nodded and opened his watery eyes to stare down at you in such awe and adoration “Thank you. Thank you for everything.” His forehead pressed against yours ever so gently, noses brushing together softly, the two of you drawn in as you stared into each other’s eyes. His deep, blue eyes filled with such sorrow but also hope. 

_**Lips were centimeters apart.** _

With only a little step, you would be able to brush lips with his, breathing in and out in time with one another. Your eyes began to flutter open and closed, lashes gently fluttering. Your eyes closed shut as Steve prepared to take a step closer, when suddenly…

_**!*BING*!** _

The two of you were pulled out of the spell which the music had put you under, the timer for the apple crumble was ringing, your faces were so close but gently you pulled back “I-I’ll go take that out.” your eyes opening once more and looking up to Steve, who nodded and gently removed his hands from you, watching as you walked over to the oven. Turning your back to him, you could feel your heart pounding in your chest, oven mitts covering your hands as your mind reeled. 

**_You almost kissed Steve. So close._ **

Trying to slow down you breathing, you took out the crumble, the crumble on top was a beautiful shade of gold, steam coming off it. Turning around to look at Steve, you carried the crumble over to the counter where Steve was stood, his hand gripping the edge of it slightly. Placing it down on the counter and meekly looking up at Steve “Shall we taste our efforts?” Your voice shy and your lips trembling, as if the adrenaline from the flour fight and the dance had all but worn off, Steve nodded and cracked a smile, you smiled back at him “Vanilla ice cream or custard?” you asked to which he quickly responded “Ice cream please.” You scuttled off to the storage room, opening the freezer to take out the ice cream but also to cool yourself down, your body warm especially your nose and cheeks. 

Holding the carton of ice-cream in your arms, you were ready to head back in to see Steve. Carrying it back in with you, you put a smile on your face as you walked into the kitchen “Let’s get our portion and we can head upstairs, watch a movie maybe?” You suggested, he grinned and nodded. Grabbing a couple of bowls, you began to ladle out portions of the crumble, breaking the crunchy crumble to reveal the steaming apples which were shining from the sugar coating, it looked divine. Taking two portions, you began to scoop vanilla ice cream into the bowls.

You turned to Steve “Want to taste your creation?” asking him happily, to which he nodded, taking a spoonful. Half of the spoon loaded with the beautiful crumble and the other covered with smooth vanilla ice cream which complimented it perfectly. He finished the spoonful and paused for a moment “That’s amazing!” His eyes lit up again which made your heart soar “And you made it! I told you you could bake!” Steve smiled at your words “I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you though, you’re truly an angel.” The compliment made your heart flutter “How about you take these up and I’ll lock up for the night?” offering and smiling to which he agreed “I’ll see you upstairs then.” He carried the two bowls and headed upstairs.

As soon as he disappeared from sight, you pressed a hand to your heart. This man was killing you, he just knew what to say which could make your heart soar and knees buckle. This man was perfect, sent to you by angels. And that near kiss was lingering in your head. You didn’t want to push Steve, he had lost his wife 5 years ago. Was he ready to move on and would he want to move on with you? That was a question for later. 

**_Right now, you needed to lock up._ **

Keys in hand, you locked the windows and the doors and made sure all the fairy lights were switched off. Checking each of the fobs on the oven and appliances, making sure they were all off, taking the time to carefully store the crumble in the fridge. You walked through the kitchen once more and switched off the light as you walked towards the stairs. Step by step, you walked up the stairs and opened the door, Steve was sitting on your couch with the bowls of crumble in hand, smiling. Running a hand through your hair for a moment, you smiled “I’ll grab some blankets.” Opening a cupboard and pulling out an old blanket, big enough for the two of you, once used to cover your double-bed. Draping it across Steve’s lap and across the couch, you got under the blanket and curled your legs underneath you, Steve placing your bowl of crumble in your lap, the ice cream hadn’t fully melted and the crumble still nice and warm. The two of you, sat on the couch together with bowls of crumble in your laps, switching on the TV to find the movie channel. You didn’t really care what was on, since there was a seemingly comfortable silence growing. 

**_No words needed to be spoken between the two of you as the night went on._ **

Apple crumble was devoured, the bowls on the coffee-table as ‘Miracle on 34th Street’ played on the tv, snow still falling outside but much softer as the storm subsided. During the 3rd act of the film, your eyes had started to close. You didn’t fight the need to sleep, you gave in easily and gently you rested your head upon Steve’s shoulder as the final moments of the film played out on screen. Steve simply wrapped his arm around your waist, staring down at you in awe and seemingly wonder struck, he moved so you could rest your head on his chest. 

**_Which you did._ **

Face nuzzled into his chest, his arm wrapped around your waist. He brushed the hair away from your face and smiled as you nuzzled deeper into his chest, his thumb brushing against your flour-covered cheek. His heart pounding in his chest, he reached down to peck your forehead softly before pulling back.

The only sounds he could hear being the sound of the TV and of your gentle breathing. Firstly, he switched the TV off and gently held you close to him, letting his eyes close.

As he began to drift off, he muttered something under his breath which was not only a promise to you but a promise to himself that he tiredly hoped he would have the courage to follow through with. His voice soft and comforting, a smile on his face as he fell deep into sleep, your head on his chest. 

**_“I’ll tell you soon, I promise… Sweet dreams, Sweetheart.”_ **

**_END OF CHAPTER 5 ———————————————————————_ **


End file.
